Trabajólicos Anónimos
by Narya
Summary: Harry ya ha salido del colegio, y las ofertas de trabajo empiezan a llegar, entre ellas una oferta muy extraña que sin duda les cambiará la vida a todos los conocidos de Harry. *Cap 5 está aquí!* Harry se decide
1. Default Chapter

****Disclaimer****

"Ejem. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y estoy aquí para advertirles que no demanden a _Lady Narya Van Fanel Kiuxen del condado de Green_ (jo, que nombre largo!) porque ella no es la creadora de la historia si no que solamente es la vampiresa que tomó la historia original de Harry Potter y la usó para su propia entretención (una perdida de tiempo, si me preguntan, mi vida es mucho más _emocionante_). Además debo agregar que esta es la continuación de Harry Potter y los Lestrange. Bueno, también estoy aqui para pedirles que lean la historia y dejen Reviews. Me gustaría añadir que si no lo hacen los Maldeciré (a mi me gusta maldecir)."

--Listo, ¿puedo irme ahora?

--Sí, claro.

--Me darás un papel en esta historia (mira que en HP y los lestrange tuve un papel bastante estúpido)

--No nos llames (ni esperes sentado), yo te llamo luego y te aviso...

--(por lo bajo) Negrera...

****Fin del Disclaimer***

**Trabajólicos Anónimos**

**por Narya**

Harry se levantó sintiendo como el sol pegaba en su cara. Miró hacia un lado y vio como Daria dormía tranquila, con el sol pegándole en la nuca y haciendo que su cabello resplandeciera como de costumbre. Harry le dio un beso en un hombro y suspiró. 

Era el primer día de vacaciones de verano y Harry había estado entre esperándolo y tratando de que no llegara.

Si bien ahora podría hacer magia sin ningún problema porque ya era mayor de 17 años, el hecho de que hubiese salido de Hogwarts también significaba que tendría que buscar trabajo en algún lugar o estudiar una carrera. Y realmente no tenía ni la más miserable idea de en qué trabajaría.

Bajó al salón sintiendo como el peso de la responsabilidad se agolpaba en su espalda y la hacía inclinarse hacia la tierra más de lo necesario.

--Hola, Sirius--dijo en cuanto entró a la cocina y se sentó pesadamente sobre una silla frente a la mesa.

--¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Aún traumado por lo de encontrar trabajo?--preguntó Sirius entretenido mientras sostenía entre sus manos un paquete de harina y un colador para cernirla.

--Para qué te digo que no, si sí--le respondió Harry mientras miraba el techo. 

De pronto pareció como si todo hubiese decidido ocurrir en el mismo segundo. Unas cuarenta lechuzas entraron por todas las puertas y ventanas del primer piso, la puerta del patio trasero se abrió,alguien bajaba por las escaleras, dos personas empezaron a aparecer por la chimenea, y el reloj cu-cú de Sirius sonó fuerte mostrándole que ya eran las diez de la mañana.

--¡Wow! ¡Cuántas lechuzas!--exclamó Sirius al ver las quince aves asentarse en la cocina y empezar a servirse todo lo que creyeron comestible de sobre las mesas, lo que incluyó tazas, manteles, y unas flores que le había llevado Harry a Daria hacía unos días por su cumpleaños.--¡Cuándo yo salí de Hogwarts no llegaron tantas, y eso que yo junto con James teníamos de las mejores notas!

--¿A qué te refieres, Sirius?--preguntó Harry anonadado. ¡¿Por qué Sirius siempre le ocultaba las cosas que él debía saber?!

--¿Otra vez estuviste ocultándole cosas a tu pobre ahijado, Padfoot?--preguntó Remus quién venía entrando por la puerta trasera.

--¿Qué me han estado ocultando?--preguntó Harry cada vez más preocupado.

--¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ya llegaron las lechuzas!!--se escuchó por la puerta de entrada de la cocina. Daria estaba allí, con las manos sobre su boca, completamente feliz y exaltada.

--¿Por qué todos parecen saber algo que yo no?--preguntó Harry sin ser escuchado.

--¡Hola! ¿Ya les llegaron las lechuzas?--preguntaron dos voces desde detrás de Daria. Todos se giraron para ver a Ron y Hermione sonriéndoles.

--¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!-gritó Harry llamándoles la atención a todos. Estos todos se giraron a ver como Harry ya estaba de pie y los miraba exasperado--¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir qué DEMONIOS significan las ESTUPIDAS lechuzas?--preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

--¿No te lo dijeron, Harry?--preguntaron Daria, Ron y Hermione. 

Harry se remitió a agarrarse la cabeza, gritar y subir corriendo a su habitación mientras todos se reían abajo en el primer piso. Harry se encerró en su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su cabeza. Se escucharon algunos golpes en la puerta.

--Déjame pasar, Harry--se escuchó la voz de Daria. Harry dijo entre dientes un "entra" y se dio vuelta enfrentando a la muralla cubierta por pinturas de algunos magos completamente desconocidos. Sintió como Daria se sentaba junto a él y pasaba su brazo por su cintura. También sintió que su cuerpo era invadido por escalofríos a su tacto, pero trató de disimularlo.

--Te traje las cartas, Harry--le dijo Daria al oído, haciendo que las cosquillitas y los escalofríos fueran más y más fuertes. Aún así se quedó callado--Vamos, Harry, si te das vuelta te juro que te explico que pasa con las cartas esas.

Harry se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Daria mirándola con cara de odio, aunque sabía que no la odiaba. Todo lo contrario, creía que en ese momento estaba suficientemente hermosa como para pedirle matrimonio allí mismo. Eso claro si no lo hubiese hecho hacía unos días.

--Mira. no sé como lo harán en el mundo muggle--empezó Daria poniéndole en las manos a Harry, todas las cartas que había recibido, cerca de veintitres--, pero acá en el mundo mágico las notas de Hogwarts son enviadas a todas las empresas y todos aquellos lugares donde pueden dar trabajo a alguien. Tú solo debes decidir a cuales de todas las entrevistas vas y decidir en cuál de todos los trabajos te quedas.

Harry revisó las cartas. Había de todo. Ministerio de la Magia, Flourish & Boots, Sortilegios Weasley, Brigada de Detección de Sucesos Extraños (BriDeSuEx), Sociedad de Inefables, Ministerio de la Magia Departamento de Leyes Magicas, Ministerio de la Magia Departamento de Artes Oscuras, Chuddley Cannos, Avispas de Blowmurry, Greenwish asociados, Antropecuario, Museo de Cera de Artes Oscuras, Funeraria "La Sonrisa de la Pelá", etc... Esa iba a ser una decisión difícil...

Daria, Ron, Hermione y él llevaban toda la tarde viendo entre los sobres con propociciones de trabajo. De vez en cuanto eran interrumpidos por Sirius que les llevaba algo de comer o por Remus que venía a ver como iban y contarles anécdotas sobre algunos lugares (Remus normalmente era despedido de muchos lugares por ser licántropo, así que también conocía muchos trabajos) y cosas por el estilo. Pero más que nada eran interrumpidos por ellos mismos comentando los trabajos que les ofrecían.

--¿Todos recibimos una oferta de los mellizos?--preguntó Ron en cuanto vio la carta de sus hermanos.

--Así parece--dijo Hermione--Parecen pagar muy bien, me pregunto si será broma ese sueldo que ponen allí también.

--Oh, sí, ya lo creo--dijo Ron efusivamente.

--¿Te has decidido por algo, Harry?--preguntó Daria de pronto. Harry miró por sobre sus notas en las que tenía anotado el nombre de la empresa y el salario que ofrecían además del rubro.

--Por ahora creo que lo que más me serviría sería el Equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra. Me están ofreciendo 10000 galleones por partido y 5000 por el tiempo de entrenamiento, además de los campeonatos y esas cosas que traen premios aparte--dijo Harry mientras que se rascaba la cabeza desconcertado.

--¿Y cuántos te falta por revisar?--preguntó Ron, algo envidioso por la gran suma que le ofrecían a su amigo.

--Uno de la... Funeraria "La Sonrisa de la Pelá"--dijo leyendo ese último.--Y realmente, a menos que me estén pidiendo que mate gente no sé por qué podrían estarme pidiéndo a mi trabajar para ellos.

--¿Y ustedes, con qué creen que se quedarán?--preguntó Daria a Ron y Hermione.

--Yo creo que tomaré el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones. La paga es buena y me gusta el trabajo--dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

--Yo, estaba pensando en un pequeño puesto de Detective en el ministerio. Empezaría por un rango bajo, pero si soy bueno puedo subir y subir y subir y subir...--empezó Ron, mientras en sus ojos prácticamente salía el símbolo de los galleones--Quizás incluso a llegar al rango de Auror.

--Personalmente--dijo Daria-- creo que aceptaré el trabajo de Periodista en El Profeta. Aunque llegaré ser absolutamente desconocida y tandré que trabajar duro para ser famosa...

--Parece que todos estamos de acuerdo en qué decidiremos ¿no?--preguntó Harry. Todos asintieron--Bueno, entonces yo les agradecería si se van de mi habitación, porque tengo mucho sueño.

--¡Cuánto taco!--criticó Hermione.

--Ok, Adiós--dijo Ron, mientras iba a la puerta.

--¡Hey, este también es mi cuarto ahora!--exclamó Daria con las manos sobre las caderas.

--Sí, sí. Lo que sea, el punto es que tengo sueño. Adiós, Hermione. Adiós Ron. Daria, tu decidirás si te acuestas o te quedas despierta--les dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la cama y sacaba su pijama que solo consistía en unos pantalones cortos. Al ver que nadie se movía Harry preguntó--¿Qué? ¿Se quieren quedar a ver el show?--preguntó mientras se sacaba la polera. 

Ron solo se limitó a reir, mientras que las chicas presentes en la habitación tuvieron diversas reacciones. Hermione se sonrojó profundamente, al ver el cuerpo bastante bien moldeado de Harry. Daria empezó a conciderar la opción de acostarse. De todas formas, al final terminaron todos saliendo de la habitación, incluso Harry, quien fue a dejar a sus amigos hasta la chimenea (aún sin ponerse la polera (NdA:*slurp* XD~~~~~~)).

Después de un exhaustante día, Harry, Daria, Sirius y Remus se fueron a acostar. Harry ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su pieza. Afortunadamente tenía el sueño ligero, se dijo cuando pensó en que quizás podía ser alguien tratando de hacerle daño. Miró a todas partes y no vio a nadie más que Daria durmiendo acurrucada contra él, con un brazo sobre su pecho desnudo (el de Harry, malpensad@s). Definitivamente Harry estaba cada día más seguro de por qué estaba enamorado de ella. era simplemente hermosa. Jamás dejaría que nada le sucediera, porque si algo llegase a pasar que dañara lo que él sentía por ella o lo que ella era o sentía por él, él sería quién más sufriría. Sufriría junto a ella el mismo infierno si era necesario, solo porque ella fuese feliz. Sabía que sonaba meloso y típico de una novela rosa, pero era así, y él no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

--Harry Potter--dijo alguien dentro de la habitación. Harry volvió a mirar por todas partes sin encontrar nada.--No te asustes, no vengo a hacerte daño, solo a hacerte una oferta de vida.

****TBC****

Probablemente no querrán saber más de mi en lo que queda de su vidas. ¡Miren que dejar la historia hasta allí!. Pero bueno, déjenme sus impresiones, un solo Reviewsito... *Narya se pone de rodillas* POR FAVOOOOR!!! *Narya se levanta y se sacude* Ven, acaban de hacer rogar a un Slytherin, están contentos? (*^^* Había visto eso antes, y me gustó mucho *^^*)

Procuraré contestar sus reviews aquí. Den todas las sugerencias que puedan, porque las estoy esperando.  



	2. cap 2

******Disclaimer******

"Mi nombre es Ian Rime. Soy un agente especial encubierto y.... bueno... ya sabrán pronto de mi. Así se darán cuenta que deben dejar un maldito review, porque en caso contrario tengo contactos que me dirán donde viven. Llegaré hasta sus casas, en medio de la noche, mataré a sus familias y me reiré en sus caras muertas de miedo. Además debo advertirles que si llegasen a denunciar a nuestra queridísima Lady Narya poruqe obviamente el castigo será mucho mayor.

--Misión cumplida, señor, Lady Narya, señor

--Está bien, firrrrr... descanse... Buen soldado, buen soldado... Quizás algún día llegue a subirte de rango

--¿En serio, Lady Narya?

--No si haces tantas preguntas. Vete a tu barraca ahora

******Fin del Disclaimer*****

**Trabajólicos Anónimos**

**por Narya**

_(--Harry Potter--dijo alguien dentro de la habitación. Harry volvió a mirar por todas partes sin encontrar nada.--No te asustes, no vengo a hacerte daño, solo a hacerte una oferta de vida.)_

**Capítulo 2**

Harry se volteó a ver a todas partes nuevamente, esta vez un poco más calmado. De entre las sombras de su habitación Harry pudo ver como una figura masculina se acercaba. A la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la cortina no era nada más que una silueta de traje y capa negra, pero él sabía que era algo mucho más importante que un tipo cualquiera.

--¿Qué desea? ¿A qué se refiere?--preguntó Harry tratando de no parecer muy irrespetuoso. Quien quiera que fuese debía ser importante para presentarse así en la noche, en medio de su cuarto, pasando por la burbuja de 100 hechizos que había alrededor de la casa.

--Ya te lo dije. Vengo a ofrecerte una Oferta de Vida--Harry alzó una ceja, aún sabiendo que este tipo no vería sus expresiones, pero sabiendose contento con sí mismo al hacerlo

--Veo que no entiendes. Te explicaré-- dijo la figura sentándose en la cama. Harry se hizo para atrás cosa de que el irruptor tuviera espacio.--Hoy era el día en que las empresas e institciones enviaban cartas a las personas que creían que sería bueno contratar. Yo mismo pertenezco a una, y te vengo a dar la opción de que sepas de qué se trata.

--Pero... ¿por qué no mandaron una lechuza en la mañana como el resto?--preguntó Harry extrañado. Aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto de las lechuzas y los trabajos, pero bueno, el tipo este debería saberlo.

--Nos gusta hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos. Además, siempre optamos por dar a nuestros posibles integrantes la posibilidad de que estudien todas sus opciones durante el día. No queremos tener entre nosotros a alguien que no está seguro de que está allí porque lo desea--dijo el sujeto muy serio.

--¿Y bueno? ¿Quién es? ¿A qué representa?--preguntó Harry acomodándose en la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba fijamente al intruso.

--Mi nombre es Joshua McGregor. Soy una especie de... maestro. Represento a una asociación muy especial. Verás. Existe un gran grupo de gente, qué, actualmente está trabajando como espías en algunos países, luchando contra las Artes Oscuras y todo eso. Es una asociación secreta, completamente secreta. Nadie más que tú o yo en esta habitación sabrá de ella, ni siquiera tu novia Daria.

--¿Cómo... cómo sabe su nombre?--preguntó Harry sorprendido. Pasando un brazo instintivamente por el cuerpo de su novia y atrayéndola hacia sí.

--Daria Catherine Lestrange Malluette. 17 años recién cumplidos hace tres días. Hija de Miriam y Lester Lestrange, dos mortífagos que fueron asesinados después de la última pelea contra Voldemort. No tiene hermanos. Tiene sangre O Rh- . Actualmente no se encuentra enferma, pero hace poco mostró síntomas de embarazo. Cosa que solo usted podría decirnos si es cierta o no. Mide 1, 63 y pesa 58 kilos. Sus medidas son 94-65-102 y bueno, nada más que sea vital.

Harry sintió que su boca caía prácticamente hasta el suelo. Era increíble. ¿Cómo demonios este tipo sabía tanto de Daria? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía cuales eran las medidas de Daria, o cuánto pesaba o media. Esto estaba cada momento más raro.

--¿Pero cómo lo sabe?--pudo preguntar luego de un rato.

--Tenemos nuestros contactos por todo el mundo. Somos, podría decirse, como una gran mafía. Estamos por todas partes. Incluso en el consultorio del medimago que atendió a la chica hace unas semanas, cuando ella se fue a hacer un chequeo--dijo Joshua--No es que estemos intruseando en la vida de las personas. Es solo que necesitamos tenerte de nuestra parte. Tu eres un gran mago, podrías sernos de gran ayuda. Además, no es absolutamente necesario que trabajes solo de esto. Puedes bien, trabajar el la Selección de Inglaterra como un buscador y además ser agente nuestro. 

--¿Qué tiene que pueda convencerme de lo que usted está hablando?--preguntó Harry. Joshua levantó su mano hasta la frente de Harry y le mostró su palma durante treinta segundos. Luego de eso Harry cayó duramente sobre el respaldo de la cama.

Harry se despertó en una luz blanca envolvente. La luz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta dejarlo en un lugar completamente plateado, con muebles plateados y suelo plateado. No era un lugar muy extraño, parecía una oficina como cualquier otra.

--Bienvenido--dijo una voz por detrás que Harry reconoció como Joshua--Si ahora me siguieras, por favor.

--¿Dónde estamos?--preguntó Harry dándose vuelta y siguiendo al sujeto. Que aún ahora se veía borroso y siempre como una silueta. Quizás era un silueta.

--Estamos dentro de tu mente. Te he inducido a un sueño para mostrarte las instalaciones del lugar. Los entrenamientos que se hacen para mejorar los poderes mágicos, ese tipo de cosas. Quiero mostrarte el lugar para que puedas decirte o entusiasmarte con esto.

Pasaron por un pasillo, donde habían muchas puertas. Se detuvieron frente a una de las últimas. Decía en la puerta, sobre una placa. "Sala de Observaciones", junto a ella había una puerta en la que se leía "Gimnasio" 

Entraron por la puerta de la Sala de Observaciones. No era una sala muy grande, más bien pequeña. De color oscuro y muy poca luz. Había una gran ventana que daba al Gimnasio. Habían dos sillas en un rincón.

--Esta es la Sala de Observaciones, como muy bien debes haber leído antes de entrar--dijo Joshua--. En esta sala se observan los movimientos de los agentes y los agentes en entrenamiento. Nosotros siempre estamos vigilando lo que nuestros agentes hacen, para poder saber cuales han sido sus avances, obviamente sin entrometernos en su vida personal.--Se volvió a Harry y le dijo--Ahora, si me sigues, te llevaré a la sala de operaciones. Por el camino podrás notar que el lugar está lleno de puertas y salas sin etiquetas. Esas son oficinas personales, vestidores, baños, casinos, salas de descanso, oficinas grupales... En fin, la mayoría de las puertas no tienes placas de identificación. Solo aquellas que son mostradas a los posibles agentes las tienen. Además hay una serie de reglas para no perderse en este lugar...

--Harry--dijo Daria mirándolo dormir aún. Eran las doce del día y aún estaba durmiendo. Vaya novio perezoso que se había venido a encontrar.--Harry, despierta--insistió. Esta vez Harry abrió un ojo, lo cerró, lo abrió nuevamente, lo cerró, lo abrió y lo cerró. nuevamente se quedó dormido--¡¡HARRY DESPIERTA!!--gritó Daria, ahora sin esperar nada más.

Harry dio un salto al despertar de esta menera. Eso había sido inesperado. Miró a su lado y vio a Daria, completamente vestida, mirándolo con cara enojada.

--Ehhhh... hola, Daria--provó Harry, esperando y rogando por que no se enojara.

--Hola, Harry. Baja ahora si quieres desayuno, porque no te esperaré ni un minuto más--le dijo la chica. Harry se levantó de la cama con pereza y se empezó a vestir--te espero abajo--le dijo Daria.

_"Si le interesa nuestra oferta vaya a las dos de la tarde al caldero chorreante. Este mismo día empezaría su entrenamiento"_ Eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Harry. Quería contarle lo que había pasado a Daria y a Sirius, contarles cosa de que lo pudieran aconsejar en esa decisión que parecía ser tan importante. Pero otra frase se le apareció inmediatamente en la cabeza. _"Esta es una asociación secreta. No puedes contarle a nadie"_ Eso lo hizo tragarse sus deseos.

Bajó al comedor con el encuentro del día anterior dando vueltas en su cabeza.

--Te ves demasiado pensativo--dijo Daria en cuanto le vio entrar y mientras le ponía una taza de café en las manos--Pensé que ya te habías decidido ayer por el Equipo de Inglaterra.

--Eso pensé yo también. Pero mientras estabas dormida... empecé a considerar algunas otras posibilidades...

--Pero si tu te quedaste dormido antes que yo--le reprochó Daria.

--Es que...--empezó Harry sin saber bien qué decirle. No podía comentarle de que se había despertado en la mitad de la noche con una voz que lo llamaba.--Lo que pasa es que unos perros se pusieron a pelear y bueno, tu sabes que tengo el sueño ligero, y me desperté.

--No sé si creerte. Yo no tendré el sueño muy ligero, pero sé que anoche no hubo ninguna pelea de perros. Sirius estuvo toda la noche despierto y me contó que nada había pasado, que por eso no se había podido quedar dormido. Demasiada tranquilidad--dijo Daria mirando a Harry como diciendo "Sé que estás mintiendo"

--Pues es decisión tuya si me creer o no. Quizás lo imagine, o estaba soñando con una pelea de perros.

--Bueno, como sea. ¿Vas a ir hoy a la entrevista con ese equipo, cierto?--preguntó Daria muy seria. Harry no se acordaba de ese compromiso.

--No lo sé. ¿A qué hora es?--preguntó Harry.

--A las dos en el campo de Quidditch de Hogsmeade. Estarán haciendo las selecciones allí--le informó su novia mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz mientras iba a dejar su tazón al fregadero.

Harry tragó saliva. Realmente le interesaba la oferta de Joshua, pero la idea de jugar Quidditch para ganarse la vida le era mucho más fácil y entretenida. Aunque de todas maneras el quidditch tenía sus desventajas. ¿Qué pasaba si se fracturaba un hombro o una mano y no podía volver a jugar quidditch en toda la vida? Quedaría cesante y no tendría nada más en qué trabajar. Además era muy probable que después de un tiempo su vista empeorara y no pudiera ver la snitch ¿Qué clase de buscador sería si no podía distinguir el color dorado de la snitch? En cambio los pro de este otro oficio eran varios. Podía estar luchando contra las artes oscuras, haciendo lo que le gustara, no tendría que preocuparse porque después de un tiempo la vista le empezara a fallar porque aún así él podría seguir trabajando, si estaba viejo no lo sacarían del equipo si no que probablemente ascendería.

--Bueno, Daria, me voy--dijo Harry.

--¿Adónde?--preguntó esta asombrada.

--Al caldero Chorreante, para aceptar un trabajo--dijo Harry tomando una chaqueta y su escoba que estaba apoyada en la cocina junto a la de Sirius y Daria.

--¡Pero si la selección del equipo es en Hogsmeade!--exclamó Daria extrañada.

--Es que no trabajaré en eso--se limitó a decir Harry.

--¿Y entonces? ¿En qué trabajarás?--preguntó Daria muy asustada. Algo extraño le debía estar pasando a Harry si él no estaba aceptando trabajar en el juego que más le gustaba.

--Es un secreto por ahora--le respondió Harry subiéndose a la escoba y dándole un beso rápido en los labios a su asombrada novia. Dió una patada en el piso y salió volando por la puerta de la cocina.

Llegó al caldero chorreante justo a tiempo. Se sentó en una mesa vacía al ser incapaz de encontrar a Joshua por ningún lado. Pidió un vaso de hidromiel y espero. Después de cinco minutos alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro. Harry se dio vuelta esperando ver a joshua nuevamente, pero no era él. Un tipo más o menos de su edad, uno o dos años más, lo miraba con arrogancia.

--Tu eres Potter--dijo el tipo. Luego agregó--Mi nombre es Ian Rime. Soy el encargado de llevarte a la central. Paga la cuenta, sube a tu escoba y sígueme.

******TBC******

Bueno, yo no vengo a vender, vengo a responder. 

**A Diel:**

Lamento que hayas tenido que toparte nuevamente con un fic mío, el problema es que estoy decidida que de una manera u otra me haré famosa en el ff.net cosa de que todos al menos una vez hayan leído un fic mío. Primero el ff.net, luego... el MUNDO! muajajajaja!!!..... este, ejem... Bueno, Sirius todavía no ha dicho nada, y nadie sabe si está casado o no. Así que no te alarmes. (Quizás se puedan hacer algunos arreglillos por aquí y por allá y de un momento a otro, PUM! te conviertas en personaje de fic) Por cierto, yo no soy de las que creen que Sirius no puede estar en la cocina (no te imaginas la de cosas que lo he visto hacer en ella con un poco de mantequilla y un pobre Harry hambriento) y además, Remus, creéme, no tiene idea de lo que es cocinar. Basta con que le preguntes, te contestará que desde que salió de Hogwarts o le roba comida a su abuela o se va a comer afuera. Lo de las decisiones de Harry, espero que ya las hayas leído. Así tb que te haya quedado claro que es una Oferta de Vida. 

PD: tu tb cuidate mucho ^^

PD2: Si a mi me hubiesen estado ocultando algo así, yo también habría armado berrinche. Mi futuro es demasiado serio como para tomarlo a broma.

**A Fuensanta:**

Jo, chica! Cuánto tiempo. Bueno, lo seguí. No es un tiempo record, pero lo seguí.

**A Lucil:**

Bueno, yo sabía que Daria y Hermione se habían puesto rojas, pero ellas estaban en directo, tu no, no es para tanto, chica! Por cierto, entre nos, la idea de Snape está bastante buena, no se me había ocurrido, la voy a poner, pero que nadie sepa. ok? Shst

**A Black Witch:**

Bueno, este lo que tu me preguntabas. Hay que decir que Daria y Harry ya llevan más de un año de novios. No me extrañaría, pero en todo caso, están bajo el mismo techo que Sirius, y Harry lo respeta demasiado para, bueno... tu sabes... 

De Todas formas, la escena del berrinche de Harry me encantó, fue con la que más me divertí, sobretodo porque yo me la imaginaba muy chistosa.  


Este capítulo no me gustó mucho. Está muy lento. Pero en los próximos ya viene más acción. Tienen que esperar a que todas las reglas del juegos sean explicadas y allí podrán empezar a jugar.


	3. cap 3

******Disclaimer******

"A ver... ¿Se supone que tengo que leer esto? ¿sí? Está bien ¿cuánto me pagan por esto? ¿¡Qué cinco knuts!? ¡Esto es esclavismo! ¿qué leerlo o el salón de Hechizos Severos? Bueno ¿De dónde empiezo? ¿Lo de mi presentación? Ok. Soy la Sargento Mirana Chessid y estarán bajo mi cargo durante este capítulo. No toleraré ningún tipo de insubodinación que tenga que ver con los derechos de autor de esta obra. Además dejaré en claro que los reviews son estrictamente necesarios. Si no son dejados reviews al final de este capítulo serán considerados soldados insubordinados y deberán o dejar la organización o cumplir con el castigo que son cinco mil lagartijas, seiscientas sentadillas y cien vueltas a la pista etlética... Posición firrrrr, descansen... Listo ¡ahora exijo mis cinco knuts! ¿Que mañana? ¡Nada de mañana! ¡Esto lo llevaré a tribunales! ¿Que si lo llevo a tribunales salgo del fic? Está bien, puedo esperar hasta mañana..."

******Fin del Disclaimer*****

**Trabajólicos Anónimos**

**por Narya**

_(--Tu eres Potter--dijo el tipo. Luego agregó--Mi nombre es Ian Rime. Soy el encargado de llevarte a la central. Paga la cuenta, sube a tu escoba y sígueme.)_

**Capítulo 3**

Harry pagó la cuenta y subió a su escoba tal como el tipo prepotente le había dicho que hiciera. Después de cerca de una hora de volar en silencio sobre el mar en general y el Reino Unido, Harry llegó a lo que él creía que era la Central. Era un edificio de hormigón como muchos otros de la calle. No tenía nada que pareciera fuera de lo normal, excepto porque no tenía puerta alguna y el hecho de que a nadie le extrañó ver a dos personas llegar volando en escoba. Seguramente era un pueblo completamente mágico, algo así como Hogsmeade.

--Sígueme. No hagas preguntas. Te llevaré a ver a tu instructor de batallón--dijo el tipo. Harry asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Ian se dirigió a la muralla frente a ellos y puso su mano sobre una mancha de pintura color verde. 

--Ian Michael Rime McKenzzie, número de registro 583924178-A.--dijo Ian al momento en que su mano tocó la muralla. Esto lo dijo con su boca dirigida a la mancha.--Harold James Potter Evans, sin número de Registro.--agregó mirando a Harry de reojo.

Unas lineas blancas se empezaron a trazar por la pared, estas lineas formaron un rectángulo algo más alto que los dos hombres presentes y este rectángulo se "pintó" del mismo blanco de las lineas.

--Esta es la única manera de entrar a al Central. Debes poner tu mano en la mancha para que el edificio verifíque tus huellas dactilares, decir tu nombre y tu número de registro, tu voz debe ser siempre la misma que está en los registros de Wallis--dijo Ian, luego, como adivinando los pensamientos de Harry agregó--Wallis es como una especie de computadora muggle, pero mágica. Tiene todos los registros e información sobre todos los que trabajan aquí. Contiene en ella el sistema de apertura de puertas y los registros vocales de cada uno de los trabajadores, esto incluye registros como de cuando está difónico o cuando tu voz está bajo un hechizo que te impide hablar con tu tono normal--Se detuvo un rato frente al cuadrilátero de luz y miró dentro de él.--Esta creaslo o no es una puerta. Debes atravesarla. Tú primero.

Harry pasó con confianza por la "puerta". mientras pasaba sintió como si una capa de pegamento se quedabapegada en él y se miró las manos tratando de encontrar residuos de lo que había pasado, pero no había absolutamente nada. Solo el sentimiento de frescura que recorrió su cuerpo, como si estuviese recién bañado.

Harry miró hacia atrás, Ian entró segundos después de él. no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, así que quizás había sido solo sensación propia al entrar al lugar y realmente no había pasado nada.

--Te voy a llevar al salón I-547. Allí estará tu instructor, de allí en adelante él te guiará. Deberás hacerle todas las preguntas que creas necesarias, todo lo que no entiendas debes preguntárselo. Él será quien te enseñe todo lo báscio que es necesario saber--dijo Ian empezando a caminar. 

Harry siguió al tipo, siempre pensando en cuán antipática puede llegar a ser una persona aún sin planearlo. Le recordaba a Malfoy. Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Qué habría sido de Malfoy?... Bueno, no importaba, mejor alejar su mente de esos pensamientos por ahora... y por siempre.

Luego de cerca de cinco minutos de silencio los dos hombres llegaron frente a una puerta de color negro sin ningún tipo de cerradura. Ian se acercó a ella y tocó. Un movimiento se inició dentro y luego salió detrás de la puerta la cabeza de una mujer como de la edad de Sirius. De cabello rubio, corto como el de un hombre, ojos rojos naturales y una sonrisa dormida en su rostro.

--¿Usted es la instructora de este chico?--preguntó Ian más que asombrado, realmente parecía entre asombrado, defraudado e irritado todo a la misma vez... aunque realmente irritado no contaba, parecía estarlo todo el tiempo después de todo.

--Sip--dijo la mujer--. Mirana Chessid para servirles. ¿Cuál de ustedes es Harry Potter?--preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza.

--Yo--dijo Harry extrañándose de que no lo reconociera, y alegrándose por eso.

--Bueno, chico. Pasa a mi cuarto por un momento--dijo Mirana abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que Harry pasara--Bueno, cabo, puede retirarse--dijo luego mirando a Ian detrás de la puerta. Ian hizo una venia militar con la mano en la frente, juntó los tobillos rápidamente y se enderezó como si algo hubiese sido introducido rápidamente dentro de su trasero.

Harry se encontró en lo que parecía un cuarto de soltero o algo por el estilo. Ropa tirada por todas partes, libros dados vuelta y marcando una página volteados sobre algo. Vasos por aquí y por allá. Un plato sucio, un falsoscopio, un caldero dado vuelta sobre un esqueleto que fumaba un cigarro apagado sobre el sillón... en fin, un desorden. Y para colmo, Mirana, su instructora, en camizón y calcetines y con cara de mucho sueño.

--¿Te puedo servir algo?--preguntó ella al ver como Harry parecía sentirse incómodo--Tengo agua, jugo, refrescos, cerveza de manteca, leche, café, licores de todos los tipos, galletas, waffles, kollaks (chupa-chups), dulces, hamburgesas... ¿Qué quieres?

--Le aceptaría un jugo--dijo Harry aún sintiéndose incómodo.

--¿Ya desayunaste?--preguntó Mirana mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Harry la siguió.

--Sí, algo rápido a eso de las 12--dijo Harry, luego miró a su muñeca y dijo-- Pero de todas formas es algo tarde para estar desayunando, son las 6 de la tarde.

--¿Las seis ya?--preguntó mirana sorprendida--¡Wow! ¡Dormí mucho entonces!... Bueno ¿Qué prefieres, tomar el té o almorzar?

--Supongo que almorzar no estaría mal, porque no he almorzado, pero no quisiera que tuviera que cocinar por mi culpa--dijo Harry sintiendo que se sonrojaba al sonar su estómago..

--¿Bromeas? No he comido desde hace tres días... Me comería un Colacuerno con todo cuernos--dijo ella sacándo de una alacena todo tipo de comidas.--Cocinar un poco para tí no será ningún problema, créeme. Además si dices que no me sentiré muy "apesadumbrada"--dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza con gesto teatral mientras buscaba dentro de un armario al menos tres cacerolas de diferentes tamaños.

--Está bien--dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón de su instructora. 

--Bueno, ayúdame y pon la mesa--dijo ella--. La mesa está debajo de esos planos y esos pergaminos. Sácalos y tíralos por allí, ya no interesan.

Harry fue hasta la mesa y se dio cuenta que los planos sobre ella eran planos de Hogsmeade, donde se marcaban todo tipo de caminos que él no conocía (y eso que después de tres años viviendo allí lo conocía prácticamente entero). Habían fotos de algunas casas y del lago cercano a su casa. Además en los pergaminos habían todo tipo de cálculos y escrituras apresuradas. Harry sacó los pensamientos sobre los planos de su cabeza y cuidadosamente los tomó y los fue a dejar fuera, en la sala de estar, sobre lo que creía que era un sillón.

Cuando entró a la cocina encontró a Mirana cantando animadamente la canción "Suelta la escoba y ven aquí" de un grupo muggle sudamericano, mientras revolvía con su varita algo dentro de una cacerola que hervía al fuego.

--Los cubiertos están en ese cajón de allí, los platos allá, los vasos en las vitrinas sobre los platos, servilletas allá, y la alcuza por allá--dijo mirana apuntando a todas partes con su mano libre, mientras con la otra hacía al parecer más de una cosa a la vez.

Impresionantemente el festín del que la instructora hablaba estuvo listo en menos de quince minutos. Harry y ella estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo una magnífica comida, cuando Mirana sacó a colación el hecho de que Harry estaba en entrenamiento. Eso cerca de una hora después de que se hubieron sentado a comer.

--Bueno, Harry, quizás yo no lo haya dado a entender en el último tiempo, pero bueno... Esta es una asociación militarizada, todos aquí tienen un cargo militar. Por ejemplo tu ahora eres un Cadete, como estoy segura que el cabo Rime te hizo notar muchas veces--dijo ella mientras ponía en su plato otro poco de puré de papas. Luego agregó--. Siempre que te encuentres con un superior debes hacer una venia, y quedarte así hasta que él pase. Cuando pase debes dejar de hacer la venia en la forma correcta y seguir con tu camino.--Tomó lago de jugo y continuó--Lo primero que deberás aprender son las reglas, y créeme que son muchas... ¿Tienes novia, novio, algún familiar que necesite mucho de tí?--preguntó.

--Tengo una novia, pero no creo que necesite mucho de mí, ella es bastante independiente--respondió Harry extrañado con la pregunta. Había que reconocer que era una pregunta muy poco frecuente.

--¿Dónde vives y con quién?--preguntó Mirana mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

--Vivo a las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca del lago. Vivo con mi padrino y mi novia, y bueno, un amigo de nosotros que nos viene a visitar seguido y se queda por algunos días--dijo Harry sin saber como describir la situación de Remus, que venía siendo la población flotante de la casa.

--Pues, deberás ir a casa y buscar algunas cosas. mudas de ropa, enseres personales, ese tipo de cosas. Suficientes como para seis meses o un año. Te tienes que quedar aquí durante tu primer año de entrenamiento, cuando ya no sea tan necesario que estés aquí podrás volver a casa, pero como ya dije, puede ser entre seis meses o un año--dijo Mirana, al tiempo en que comía el último poco de pollo.--¿Alguna otra pregunta de momento?

--Bueno... estaré solo. Me refiero a sí ¿seré el único cadete o no?--preguntó Harry.

--Oh, no, por supuesto que no--dijo Mirana alegremente--Cada cadete tiene un instructor, pero realmente el entrenamiento físico de sobrevivencia es en grupo, junto con otros cadetes de tu mismo grado. Los instructores están para hacer la parte teórica del asunto, tácticas, prácticas de tiro de repente, exámenes, entrenamiento en armas muggles y armas blancas, y algunas técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. 

--¿Entrenamiento físco de sobrevivencia?--preguntó Harry empezando a asustarse

--¡Pero claro! Cuando te gradúes y pases a ser cabo empezarás a ser enviado a diferentes misiones, siempre corriendo el riesgo de perderte y tener que sobrevivir solo de alguna manera--dijo Mirana como si fuera algo muy obvio.

De pronto Mirana se puso de pie. Dijo un rápido "¡espérame!" y salió de la cocina en dirección a donde Harry creyó qeu estaba su habitación. Volvió luego de unos minutos, completamente vestida con un uniforme negro con muchos adornos y medallas de plata y una gran capa detrás de ella. Su cabello ahora más peinado y la mirada de sueño completamente fuera de su rostro.

--Levántate, te llevaré al despacho de Salidas--dijo Mirana de forma amable, mientras le tendía una mano para que Harry se levantara. Cuando Harry hubo aceptado la mano y estuvo de pie, Mirana continuó, al tiempo que caminaba a donde quiera que estuviese ese Despacho--. En el Despacho de Salidas te mandan a donde quieras, esté o no conectado a la red flú, o hayas visto el lugar o no. Cuando estés allí irás a tu casa. Recogerás todas tus cosas y te despedirás de tus seres queridos. Promételes que escribirás y eso. No digas dónde vas. Pasa una buena noche. Mañana en la mañana a las once en punto, justo en el lugar de la casa donde apareciste se formará un círculo de luz. Párate dentro del círculo y serás transportado aquí inmediatamente. Si te quedas dormido te iré a buscar y créeme que serás el hazmereir del resto de los cadetes.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de dónde estaba ya estaba en el despacho de Salidas. Era una habitación completamente oscura, donde lo único visible era un círculo de color rojo fuego. Harry notó que junto a él estaba Mirana, con la varita apuntando al círculo, mientras recitaba uno de esos hechizos largos que salían en las películas muggles. 

--Párate dentro del círculo--le ordenó Mirana. Harry hizo tal y como le decían. Mirana siguió ocn el hechizo, hasta que el círculo empezó a salir de la superficie del suelo y pasó alrededor de Harry dejando una burbuja con textura como de llamas.--Adiós, Harry, nos vemos mañana--dijo mirana sonriendo. Al decir esto, el aro que había subido alrededor de Harry empezó a caer, al mismo tiempo en que Harry desaparecía poco a poco, a medida que este caía, desapareciendo detrás del rastro del aro.

Cuando Harry apareció en su habitación estaba sorprendido. Se sentía extraño nuevamente. Tal y como se había sentido cuando había entrado al edificio de la Asociación, como si una tela lo hubiese cubrido por completo. Pero el sentimiento duró poco, porque momentos después de llegar sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Se volteó y vió a Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Mundungus, Arabella, y Daria mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos. Pero lo preocupante era Daria, quien aparte de soprendida tenía a sus pies trozos de un plato quebrado y comida tirada por todas partes, con una mano agarrándose el estómago y otra sobre la boca, en un grito ahogado, empezó a balancearse lentamente y cayó al suelo desmayada. 

******TBC******

¿Todos saben cuan adictivos son los reviews, cierto? Bueno, pues contribuyan con mi adicción... ¿ok?

Nuevamente las respuestas a todos los reviews que me han mandado... 

**A Lucil:**

Gracias por tus halagos a la historia. Eres una de mis favoritas ^_^ v... Aunque yo creo que no me tardé tanto en subirlo. Bueno, con respecto a tus preguntas... pues, me encanta que las hagas, me dan muchas ideas ¿sabes? pero supongo que si respondiera la mitad de ellas sería mejor que te diera un resumen de los próximos capítulos y listo... así que lo siento chica, pero tendrás que esperarte para saberlo. De todas formas sigue preguntando, me encantan tus preguntas ^^. Y bueno, como ya he dicho antes, la gracia en los fics es dejar picada a la gente, si te dejé picada supongo que lo estoy haciendo bien ¿no?

**A Celeste:**

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 3. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**A CaMiLa_ GrAnGeR:**

Gracias por lo de los fics. Es muy bonito saber que a alguien le gusta lo que haces. Eso de que el Papá de Harry quizás estaba en la organización esta... pues no lo sé... habrá que verlo con el tiempo. Bueno, Ron y Hermione ya se vienen, sobre todo Ron. Asi que Todas las Admiradoras (y admiradores) de Ron Weasley, prepárense, porque Ron se nos viene trabajando y con uniforme de trabajo (slurp!)...

**A Diel:**

Oye, yo dije que Daria tenía los síntomas, nunca dije que lo estuviera. No pongas palabras en mi boca. Además, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas técnicamente jamás serás abuela de algún hijo de Harry y Daria (cuestión de sangre)... y bueno, eso de 102 en caderas, pues qué tiene de malo (comprendeme, en mis dibujos las mujeres son casi siempre muy delgadas y mis amigas siempre me reclaman que no hay nadie real. Además recuerda esos síntomas... quizás tengan relación con eso... o podrías simplemente decir que tiene huesos anchos o algo así ^^. Me alegra que hayas entendido a qué me refería con oferta de vida.

PD: Siempre puedes mandarme un mail, yo no se lo prohibo a nadie ^^U.


	4. cap 4

******Disclaimer******

"Hola, soy Ron Weasley y me invitaron para que dijera algunas palabritas antes de que el fic empezara. Y las palabrita son:

No, joda, no, denuncie, a, Narya. Se supone que tienen un significado especial. ¿Me pregunto cuandos serán lo suficientemente listos como para adivinar de qué se trata? Bueno, quizás conoscan un poco más de mí en este capítulo. Uy, al parecer soy una de las personas a las que Narya le tiene buena, porque ya me pagó los 5 knuts del Disclaimer y no me vi amenzado de ninguna manera... Solo espero que no sea ningún tipo de insinuación con respecto a la situación económica de mi familia..."

******Fin del Disclaimer*****

**Trabajólicos Anónimos**

**por Narya**

_(Pero lo preocupante era Daria, quien aparte de soprendida tenía a sus pies trozos de un plato quebrado y comida tirada por todas partes, con una mano agarrándose el estómago y otra sobre la boca, en un grito ahogado, empezó a balancearse lentamente y cayó al suelo desmayada. )_

**Capítulo 4**

Harry reaccionó rápidamente cuando vió como Daria caía. Todo le parecía una película en cámara lenta, y la caída de su novia fue reducida de velocidad al menos diez veces en sus ojos. Corrió a su lado y se tiró al suelo para tomarle el pulso como por un impulso lógico. Daria respiraba y estaba bien. Harry respiró más tranquilo, en ese momento todo volvió a su velocidad normal. La mano de Ron se posó sobre su hombro y la voz de este dijo por detrás de él, seriamente:

--Después tienes que explicarnos qué fue eso ¿ok? Por ahora llevemos a Daria a tu habitación--Harry asintió.

Arabella hizo un movimiento con la varita e inmediatamente Daria empezó a flotar en dirección al segundo piso, a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Mientras tanto Mundungus se preocupó de reparar el plato roto del piso y limpiarlo con un hechizo (Mundungus era MUY avaro y pillo, algo como que se perdiera un plato le era casi imposible de considerar). 

Harry siguió a la carabana preocupada que escoltó a Daria hasta su habitación. Estaba preocupado en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, cómo demonios les mentiría a todos acerca de que se iba por seis meses sin parecer un verdadero bastardo al dejar a Daria sola justo después de un desmayo. Con ese pensamiento le vino otro rápidamente: Si entre él y Daria nunca había pasado nada, cómo era posible que Joshua le hubiese dicho que Daria tenía síntomas de embarazo y que ahora mismo, se hubiese desmayado. Es cierto, podía ser la impresión, pero aún así, era ilógico eso que le había dicho Joshua. ¿podría ser que Daria lo había engañado con alguien?.... ¡NO! No era el momento de estar pensando en esas cosas, además Daria nunca lo engañaría. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió a la comitiva hasta su habitación.

--¿No podemos hacer que despierte?--preguntó Harry preocupado--Debo hablar algo con ella, y es urgente que lo hable ahora. 

--Harry, Daria está muy débil. Puede ser peligroso para ella--dijo Arabella mientras movía la varita nuevamente, ocasionando que Daria se acostara lentamente sobre la cama.

--Déjala descanzar un rato, Harry--sugirió Remus--. Con una o dos horas bastará, no creo que lo que sea que tengas que decirle sea tan importante como para que no pueda esparar unas horas. No es como que te fueras de viaje o algo así--dijo luego, casi bromeando.

Harry bajó la cabeza ante el comentario de Remus. Ellos creían que era muy poco probable que él se fuera. No contaban con que él lo hiciera. 

--Oh, demonios, esto será difícil--pensó Harry. Luego de eso dijo con la voz queda: 

--Como sea ¿podrían dejarme un rato solo con ella?--luego agregó al ver las caras de sus amigos, y aquellos a quienes consideraba una familias:-- Prometo que no la despertaré hasta que pase al menos una hora

Sus amigos fueron dejando la habitación a goteras. Primero Mundungus que no estaba interesado para nada en la situación, luego Arabella, luego Sirius, luego Hermione, luego Remus, y por último Ron. Este pareció dudar si irse o no. Aún quería preguntarle a Harry qué rayos había pasado y porqué había aparecido de esa forma, cómo era eso de que no había aceptado el trabajo como buscador, dónde había estado toda la tarde, etc... tenía muchas preguntas. Pero Harry estaba demasiado serio como para que fuera normal, lo mejor sería dejarlo para después.

Harry se acercó a Daria, y con cuidado alejó un mechón de cabello plateado que caía sobre sus ojos. Meditó su decisión. Iban a ser más de seis largos meses sin ella. Sin sus reprimendas, sin sus ojos, sin sus besos, sin su espíritu, sin sus manos, sin ella. Largos seis meses sin ella. Luego pensó en algo, con sorpresa.

--Ahí va volando mi promesa de casarnos en tres meses más...--dijo Harry en voz baja--... aunque quizás pueda convencer a Mirana y me dejaran venir para casarme... pero probablemente tú ya no querrías saber nada más de mi.

Se puso de pie y empezó a buscar sus cosas en el armario. Todo lo que Mirana le había dicho que empacara estaba regado por la cama, a los pies de Daria. Cuando empezaba a buscar el bolso de viaje donde guardaría las cosas sintió que algo se movía tras él. No prestó atención y siguió buscando el bolso hasta encontrarlo. Fue entonces cuando la voz suave de Daria le hizo volver a la realidad.

--¿Harry, me vas a dejar?--a Harry la pregunta le pareció extraña. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido esa pregunta?. Abrió la boca para decirle que dejara de decir tonterías y que si le hacía un ladito en la cama, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de cuanta verdad habían en las palabras de su novia.

Harry se puso de pie, y se encaminó a la cama. Se sentó en ella y pasó una mano por los hombros rígidos de miedo de Daria. La chica pareció relajarse al tacto, pero aún seguía mirándolo con ojos entre llorosos de tristeza y de ira. Harry suspiró y tomó aire para darse valor.

--Me tengo que ir--dijo después de cerca de un minuto.

--¿A dónde?--preguntó Daria inmediatamente después.--¿Y por qué?--agregó luego.

--No puedo decirte a dónde. Solo puedo decirte que en mi nuevo trabajo me deben entrenar. Son seis meses de entrenamiento que pueden variar a un año si no lo hago bien--Harry miró a la cara de Daria y vió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla--. Debo irme mañana--agregó luego, aún sabiendo que eso empeoraría las cosas.

--¿Mañana?--preguntó Daria con la voz cortada--¿Mañana, por qué mañana? 

--Mañana empieza el entrenamiento, no puedo llegar tarde--dijo bajando la vista. Empezaba a sentir que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. Oh, demonios, no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Una mano pasó de pronto por la mejilla de Harry, justo después de que la primera gota se derramara por ellas. Harry miró a Daria y la vio sonriéndole tristemente. 

--Vayas donde vayas, de todas formas eres mío, Harry Potter--dijo ella en el momento en que se estiraba para ponerle a Harry un beso en la cicatriz. 

--Lo sé. Y es por eso que duele irme--dijo Harry sintiendo los labios fríos de Daria sobre su frente.

--¿Vas a volver a cumplir tu promesa?--preguntó ella ahora un poco más calmada, mucho más que Harry.

--Trataré, con toda mi alma--¿Por qué parecía tener con Daria una empatía? Hacía unos segundos se sentía horrible, ahora que ella estaba más alegre las preocupaciones parecían irse de a poco...

--Entonces no importa. ¿Podré escribirte?--preguntó ella.

--No lo sé. pero no te preocupes, yo te escribiré. Qzuiás me den un día libre y pueda venir a visitarte--dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama. Daria hizo lo mismo quedando apoyada en su pecho. Pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego dijo:

--Harry... si no te molesta... son más de seis meses sin verte... me gustaría... tener un lindo recuerdo de la última noche que nos vimos--Daria hacía círculos con los dedos por sobre la polera de Harry. Harry la miró comprendiendo a qué se refería. Su respuesta fue un apasionado beso, que fue mutanto cada vez a algo más y más pasional.

*****

Ya habían pasado más de siete meses desde que Harry había entrado a entrenar, ahora estaba entre los mejores de su grupo de cadetes y tenía las mejores calificaciones según lo que Mirana le había dicho. No había podido volver a casa a los tres meses para casarse con Daria como había dicho, pero Daria había entendido. Al menos su familia podía mandarle tantas lechuzas como creyeran necesarias...

--¡Firmes! Bueno, cadetes,--dijo Kain Bissau, el Capitán de su sección, esa mañana. Los dos grupos de cadetes, el normal y el Elite, se pusieron firmes ante su orden--Ustedes ya han pasado casi toda la fase de entrenamiento, pero ahora tendrán que pasar la última prueba antes de poder recibir su licencia y graduarse.--sus ojos pasearon por el cuerpo de cada cadete buscando algún error que recalcar ante el resto del grupo.--Tendrán un enfrentamiento de supervivencia contra un grupo de un grupo de cadetes para Aurors que vendrá del Ministerio especialmente para esta prueba.--el capítan pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de Harry, este tragó saliva con miedo. El capitán alejó la mirada al compañero de al lado--. Ustedes son la Elite de los cadetes de ingreso de este año. Si fallan repetirán en curso nuevamente, aunque mucho más duro que el resto de los cadetes que traten de ingresar. Para poder pasar la prueba y lograr graduarse como cadetes, si quieren llegar a ser soldados, deberán trabajar en equipo. Se les dará más información sobre la misión llegado el momento... Ahora vayan a sus barracas y busquen todo lo que necesitarán para un expedición, encontrarán una lista con las cosas necesarias. Hablen con sus instructores y pídanles consejos, para esta, su misión más peligrosa como cadetes. Deberán reportarse dentro de dos horas, a las 0600, en el salón ZH-6363. ¡Firmes! ¡Descansen!

Luego de ese largo discurso del capitán se escucharon las voces de los ocho cadetes que formaban la Elite de ingreso. Entre ellas la grave voz de Harry.

--Permiso para retirarnos, señor--dijeron a coro los cadetes.

--Permiso aceptado, retírense--dijo el capitán.

Los cadetes del grupo de Elite se fueron a paso de marcha por las puerta del gimnasio. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera respiraron un poco más tranquilos pero se fueron inmeditamente a las barracas conversando sobre la misión.

--Permiso para retirarnos, señor--se escuchó desde fuera a los cadetes que quedaban dentro.

--Permiso denegado. Firrrrmes, marchen--se escuchó la dura voz del capitán.

--Pobres chicos--dijo Razien Leghari, el mejor amigo de Harry en la asociación--. Ese viejo perro lo más probable es que los muela hoy día. Suerte que ya no somos simples cadetes. Ahora estaban en la "Elite"--dijo imitando la voz del capitán.

--No me preocupa tanto estar en la Elite. Yo lo único que quiero es salir de aqui--dijo Harry--. Quiero volver a casa.

--¿Sigues pensando en la Dalia esa?--preguntó Razien casi riéndose.

--Daria, DaRia, y sí, sigo pensando en ella--dijo Harry, sabiendo que realmente Razien no se estaba burlando. 

Razien siempre le contaba a Harry que a él le encantaría tener una novia que le durara, pero lamentablemente siempre "perdía el interés" unas semanas después de el primer beso. La verdad es que Razien envidiaba eso de Harry, y por eso siempre se "reía" cuando el tema salía a colación, pero no por burlarse de harry, sino de él mismo.

--Bueno chico, como digas--dijo Razien tirando el tema a la basura. 

Llegaron a la barraca para encontrar a todos sus compañeros buscando sus pertenencias como locos. Eran todos una manga de desordenados, aún después de siete meses de inspecciones meticulosas de los sargentos en busca de un desperfecto, ellos aún seguían teniéndolos todos.

--¿Cantimplora?--preguntó Razien chequeando la lista. Mientras Harry metía las cosas dentro de sus bolsos y decía listo cuando estaba hecho.--¿Tienda? ¿Sacos de dormir? ¿Mudas de ropa? ¿Varitas? ¿Ollas? ¿Sables? ¿Dagas? ¿Dónde demonios vamos que necesitamos todas estas cosas?

Pero la respuesta de Harry fue interrumpida cuando el Cabo Shneider entró a las barracas, asustando a todos con su grito de "Firmes". Pasó revista por la lista de los cadetes que debían haber en la habitación y luego dijo con su voz gangosa:

--Estoy asignado a darles los nombres de los cadetes de Aurors con los que deberán competir. Cada uno deberá enfrentarse a uno de los cadetes. Si el cadete del otro equipo logra alcanzar el objetivo antes que ustedes, ustedes perderán inmeditamente y deberán iniciar el curso mañana a las 0500. Los nombres de los cadetes Aurors y sus contrincantes de este barraca son:

-Aillon, Kurt con Grilón, Sukitac

-Ballis, Sitam con McHire, Sean

-Bari, Donovan con Rabanni, Galbudin

-Neng, Jacob con Sullalini, Macero

-Jung, Julio con Passalaqua, Italo

-Leghari Razien con Claud Isaac

-Mulroney, Murdoc con Isniterin, Godric

-Potter, Harry con Weasley, Ronald

--Esos son los nombres. Estén preparados para partir a las 0600--con esas palabras el Cabo se fue.

Harry sintió como sus rodillas no lo podían afirmar. Sentía que se caería desmayado en ese mismo minuto. Tenía que competir con Ron. Con Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo. Ron se sentiría pésimo si Harry le llegaba a ganar, y lo más probable es que no le volviera a hablar hasta que Harry estuviese a punto de perder la vida. Pero si Harry perdía no podría volver a casa y cumplir su promesa, Daria se enojaría con él y ahora no habría ninguna Mirana que pudiese salvarlo de la ira de su novia. Por otra parte, no podía hacer perder a Ron, porque seguramente él estaba pasando lo mismo que ellos y si no pasaba la prueba también se quedaría repitiendo el curso... Harry cayó pesadamente sobre la cama.

--¿Te sientes bien, amigo?--le preguntó Razien a Harry al verlo tan pálido.

--No, debo competir contra mi mejor amigo, Raz. ¿Cómo podría sentirme bien?--preguntó Harry con la cara entre las manos.

--¿Y qué vas a hacer?--preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por la espalda de Harry, tratando de reconfortarlo.

--Voy a ir a hablar con Mirana. Ella me podrá dar un buen consejo--dijo Harry poniéndose de pie de pronto--¿Algo especial que necesitemos para la misión?

--Trata de conseguirte con ella unos Matamagos de Mitrilo. Yo me conseguiré los equipos de primeros auxilios--dijo Razien con una sonrisa triste. Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la barraca.

--Oh, demonios--pensó Harry.--Si llego a perder, Daria me mata, si llego a ganar, Ron me mata.

******TBC******

Bueno, estas fueron dos subidas de capítulo bastante rápidas, pero la idea la tenía en la cabeza y no me la podría sacar hasta que la escribiera ^^. Espero que no les moleste y que les haya gustado.... Dejenme un Review ¿ok? Para saber si les gustó o si definitivamente debería hacerle un favor a la humanidad y al respeto con los demás y dejar de escribir.

**a Diel**: Gracias por fijarte en mis disclaimer, per creo que en este capítulo he perdido el toque. bueno, si te crees abuela, créete abuela, no tengo problema. Si quieres participar en el fic, avísame. Bueno, a mí también me agrada la sagento, es muy buena onda ella. Bueno, que la pasen bien.

....

Hoy estamos en medio de un temporal, ¡¡Chile se está inundando de la IV a la XII región!!. En Santiago se desbordó el canal San Carlos y el Río Mapocho (que pasa por la mitad de la ciudad) está a dos metros de desbordarse ^^. PEro está lloviendo, y me encanta la lluvia. Eso es bueno.


	5. cap 5

******Disclaimer******

"¡Hola a todo el mundo! Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Me dijeron que aquí podría mandar algunos saludos con la condición de que leyera este papelito... Ya, aquí vamos: Por favor, no denuncien a Narya Kiuxen porque ella por muy ideadora de la idea que sea, no es dueña de todo este grandioso mundo que es Harry Potter. La verdadera dueña es una rubia teñida llamada Joanne Rowling, que hasta ahora se niega a sacar el 5º libro por cosas de plata (eh?), el otro motivo por el cuál no deben denunciar a Narya es porque ella no gana nada con esta historia (si ganara algo nos pagaría, pero a duras penas nos da 5 knuts por día y los saca de sus ahorros). Bueno, ahora que ya está todo dicho lo del papelito ese, voy con mis saludos:

A todas mis fans, aquí y en el universo entero. Sé que todas mueren por verme desnudo, pero lo lamento, tendrán que esperar a que Narya gane más dinero y se decida a pagarme los mil galleones que le pido por ese trabajito.

A Diel y a Fuensanta, donde sea que estén ¡hola! *Sirius saluda con la mano y saca la lengua a lo perrito*. Ya nos veremos luego, solo es cosa de que sigan insistiendole a esa negrera que tenemos por escritora. Solo es cosa de que hablen con Remus y lo pongan de su parte. Estoy seguro que ella no se resiste a un Remus haciendo pucherito.

A mi mamá. ¡Mamá estoy en un fic! ¡Viste, y tú decías que yo no haría nada productivo de mi vida! ¡Ja!"

******Fin del Disclaimer*****

**Trabajólicos Anónimos**

**por Narya**

_( --Oh, demonios--pensó Harry.--Si llego a perder, Daria me mata, si llego a ganar, Ron me mata_._)_

**Capítulo 5**

Harry tocó solo una vez a la puerta. Muy rápido y por casi treinta segundos seguidos. Ya cuando Harry estaba pensando que quizás Mirana no estaba, su instructora salió. Completamente vestida, con el pelo completamente bien amarrado, pero no pareciendo esperarlo. Mirana le miró de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa mientras veía como su "alumno" había mejorado desde que había llegado a principios de año.

--¡Hola, Harry! ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?--preguntó mirana con una sonrisa, dejando a Harry pasar al su "departamento".

--Recibimos los nombres de las personas con las que tenemos que competir, las de los aurors del ministerio--dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón de Mirana. sin notar que este estaba completamente ordenado.

--¿Y?--preguntó la mujer, sentándose frente a Harry y haciendo aparecer para él un vaso de agua con azucar. Harry tomó el vaso, bebió todo su contenido de un trago, se lo entregó a Mirana y esta lo hizo desaparecer nuevamente.

--Tengo que competir contra mi mejor amigo de Hogwarts... Nosotros dos éramos como hermanos, yo siempre lo consideré como mi única familia hasta que Sirius llegó... Él... bueno, él siempre se ha sentido como una sombra mía, y no quiero perderlo por tener que ganarle... No quiero que esto se interponga en nuestra amistad...--dijo Harry, ocultando su cara dentro de sus manos. 

Mirana se puso de pie y empezó a pasear por la habitación en busca de una respuesta. Se fue de lado a lado, levantó libros que estaban sobre las mesas y los llevó a su respectivo lugar en las repisas. Caminó nuevamente. cuando se sentó frente a Harry de nuevo, tenía una cara un poco más decidida.

--Según tengo entendido le habías prometido a Daria que te casarías con ella hace tres meses--Harry asintió con la cabeza--Tres meses atrás fui a su casa y intervine por tí para que ella no supiera tu ubicación y te desollara vivo--Harry asintió de nuevo, esta vez con las mejillas rojas--. Daria dijo la otra vez que tenías que volver a casa en tres meses fuese cual fuese la situación. No puedes dejarla plantada en el altar... Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, los entrenamientos para Aurors no son tan duros como los nuestros, y para ellos esto es más que nada una prueba más. Ellos son estrategas, se preocupan de esas cosas, dar órdenes e investigan cosas. Esto que vienen a hacer aquí no es más que su prueba de grado. Si ellos no la pasan, pero han pasado todos los anteriores no tendrán problema y podrán graduarse de todas formas. Para nosotros esto es el 60% de tus calificaciones, si no pasas esto, aunque hallas aprobado todas las pruebas anteriores, reprobarás y tendrás que seguir el curso nuevamente y ser castigado constantemente. Lo que quiero decir Harry es: ¡Que no te importe lo que hace o no hace tu amigo! Es tu trabajo el que estás jugando, él solo juega una nota más. Piensa en qué harías si esto no fuese solo una prueba sino una misión real.

Harry miró a su instructora y se sorprendió de lo seria que estaba. Realmente ella tenía razón, esto no tenía nada que ver con amistades. Si él llegaba a estar en una expedición y tenía que enfrentarse a algo así, no era una nota la que se estaría jugando, ni un trabajo, sino que probablemente su vida. Debería ganarle a Ron, por mucho que le costara hacerlo.

--Está bien, competiré contra Ron. Gracias, Mirana, me has ayudado bastante--dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

--Siempre es un placer ayudarte muchacho. ¿No hay nada más que necesite mi ayuda?--preguntó Mirana con una sonrisa, antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta y se despidiera.

--¡Ah, sí! Razien me pidió que me consiguiera contigo dos Matamagos de Mitrilo--dijo Harry al acordarse del encargo de su amigo.

--¡Oh, claro, de inmediato!--dijo Mirana mientras salía corriendo al armario donde guardaba las armas.

--¿Por cierto? ¿Por qué andas tan arreglada?--preguntó Harry desde el umbral de la puerta.

--¿No lo sabías?--preguntó Mirana desde el armario, mientras arrojaba a todas partes todo tipo de armas.--Tengo que ir a entregarte antes de que empieze la prueba. No podía ir con camisón y pantuflas de osito ¿o sí?

--Jajaja--rió Harry ante la imagen de su instructora en camisón, tal y como la había visto el primer día, ante todo un montón de magos de todas partes.

Mirana llegó con las armas. Las Matamagos de Mitrilo eran simplemente hermosas. A Harry siempre le habían parecido así. Cada matamagos era un set de dos sables de mitrilo, un metal que resplandecía azul siempre. Cada empuñadura de las espadas estaba adornada con piedras, la misma empuñadura era de mármol negro y era siempre fría. 

--No las mires tanto, Harry, que se te gastan--dijo Mirana al ver a su pupilo nuevamente fascinado con las espadas esas. Era impresionante como Harry se podía quedar siempre pegado a ellas, aun cuando había espadas mucho más hermosas que esas dos.--Bueno, te acompaño parte del camino--dijo luego.

--Está bien.

Las ceremonias en esa asociación del demonio siempre duraban mucho. Esta era una de esas que duraban mucho y en las que tenías que poner atención a cada una de las cosas que te dijeran, por si era algún tipo de pista oculta. Hasta donde sabía Harry en esa ceremonia asistían casi todos los magos importantes, y hasta el mismo ministro de la magia estaba en ella.

--Harry Potter-- dijo alguien en el frente del escenario. Mirana lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, caminando adelante de él hasta donde se encontraba uno de los cadetes que no podían participar en esto con una bolsa militar que Harry reconoció como la que Razien y él habían preparado.

--Harry Potter, gebe ich Ihnen dieses wie ein Zeichen meiner Liebe für Sie, als Symbol der Obacht für Sie, was alle wir haben. Seien Sie ein großer Wizard unten dort und treten Sie ihre Rückseiten (Potter Harry, le doy esto como una muestra de mi amor para usted, como símbolo del cuidado para usted qué todos tenemos. Sea un gran mago allí abajo y pateeles el trasero)-- Oh Dios, pensó Harry cuando Mirana le dijo eso, Nunca podré acostumbrarme a que Mirana siendo Alemana tenga que decir eso en todas las ceremonias... Es extraño... Me pregunto si los que tienen instructores de otros paises tambien dirán lo mismo...

El resto de la ceremonia pasó rápido, más que nada porque habían llegado los aurors también y porque ahora se encontraba conversando en cuchicheos con Razien, quien estaba sentado junto a él.

--¿Cuál de todos los aurors novatos es tu amigo?--preguntó inclinándose un poco para poder ver a los chicos que estaban del otro lado.

--Uno pelirrojo y lleno de pecas--dijo Harry, recordando a Ron perféctamente y ya sin sentirse culpable.

--¡Wow! Pues déjame decirte que el tipo no está nada de mal--dijo Razien--. Espero que logres ganarle, no quiero tener que aguantar el próximo año con el resto de nuestra barraca. ¿Te imaginas una misión con ellos? Es posible que quedemos tirados en el mar muerto porque uno de ellos pensó que si queríamos hacer una barbacao necesitaríamos sal... Sería imposible salir vivo de alguna misión con ellos. Así que mejor ganas, no quiero quedarme solo ¿me oiste?--dijo, sujetandole la mano a Harry para demostrar su miedo.

--Jajaja, tranquilo, Razien, que no pretendo perder. Todavía tengo un matrimonio por asistir, no quiero perdérmelo--dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo.

En menos de cinco minutos ya todos habían pasado por el Despacho de Salidas, llegando a una espesa jungla, donde entre las lianas y ramas de los arboles se encontraba una barraca antigua y de fierro. En la puerta de la barraca habia un soldado con una espada y una bayesta.

--¡Entre, entren rápido!--les gritó al verlos llegar. Los ocho cadetes corríeron a la puerta y la cerraron tras ellos justo en el momento en que nueve flechas caían sobre ella, rebotando sobre el metal que la cubría.

--Espero estén todos--dijo el soldado cuando los vio. Los contó y luego les hizo sentarse.--Está bien, yo les daré todas las indicaciones ahora. Cada uno tendrá un mapa, recorrerán parte del mapa junto con un compañero. En cierto momento los mapas de los dos variarán y tendrán que separarse. Estamos en una jungla como muy bien podrán haber visto, pero este es un espacio de prueba, durante la misión tendrán que atravesar diferentes terrenos, no solo jungla. Para hacer esto aún más peligroso este es un espacio de guerra. En el mismo terreno que ustedes recorrerán, con unos mapas iguales a los suyos hay cuarenta y ocho soldados armados que les saldrán en el camino. Mientras estén en parejas podrán ayudarse. En el momento en que se separen no podrán volver atrás. Hay ocho banderines en una montaña a dos kilómetros. Cada banderín es un traslador. Deben llegar al banderín antes que los novatos aurors. Al tomar el banderín llegarán a un próximo espacio de prueba. Allí habrá otro soldado listo a darles sus siguientes ordenes. No pueden tardar en llegar. Todas los medios de ganar valen, pero no crean que levitando hasta la montaña llegarán antes. Lleven su varita predispuesta a atacar al primero movimiento. Los soldados que están libres en el terreno no están aquí para asustarlos, son soldados entrenados a matar. Hay armas blancas y armas mágicas, cuiden sus espaldas. En la bandeja atrás mío están los mapas. Eligan uno sin abrirlo. Conocerán a sus compañeros cuando salgan. Saldrán por esta trampilla. Bajarán por ella hasta llegar a una llanura. Allí empieza realmente el peligro. Buena suerte, cadetes. 

Eso fue todo lo que el soldado dijo. Luego de que terminó de decirlo desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Ahora si empezaba la prueba y todos estaban concientes de que tenían que ganar, porque si no ganaban morirían allí y a nadie le importaría.

******TBC******

Bueeee.... Sé que fue corto, sé que se demoró muuuuucho en llegar, sé que me estarán matando en estos momentos, pero, créanme cuando les digo: ¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!

Bueno, como siempre responderé los reviews ^^.

**A Limer: **Bueno, si Daria está embarazada no lo sé... se verá despues, con el pasar del tiempo. Aunque la verdad es que quiero ver a Harry con un hijito.

**A Diel:** Bueno, aqui está este capi, espero te haya gustado el disclaimer, aunque yo no tengo nada que ver en los saludos que Sirius mande.

**A Lucil:** Bueno, aui hay otro capi más, no está muy bueno, pero se hace lo que se puede... Y yo no estaba insuniando nada contra Ron, todo lo contrario (si, oh, ni tu te la crees!)

**A Geist:** Bueno, gracias por los rangos, la verdad es que me estaba basando en una lista bien poco detallada sobre los rangos y no me quería meter mucho en el lío que es saberse todos ellos (x_X). De todas formas los rangos me ayudarán mucho para futuros capitulos. Tienes un GRAN conocimiento de estas cosas, lo que es yo mejor alejadita de los militares, no me gustan mucho y estoy bien así ^^U, son demasiado estrictos ^^U.Y sí, soy de Chile. Un beso para allá cerquita! Muuuuuchas, muuuuuchas, muuuuuuchas gracias, has sido de gran ayuda! Un besote! Muack!

**A Lucia:** Bueno, Harry parece haber tomado una decisión, espero que esta les haya gustado. Por que todo el mundo quiere que gane Harry? Y si yo quisiera que uno de esos soldados lo matara, me odiarán por el resto de mi vida y borraran mis fics??? Mejor que no lo maten y que Harry haga todo lo posible por ganar, si lo hace lo hace, asi nadie puede culparme si pierde.


End file.
